fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Larkin
Daniel Larkin was one of the three sons of Kentville businessman Roderick Larkin. In the beginning of the episode "Silence Of The Night" (S04E11), Daniel was targeted by a sniper, as it was thought that Daniel was the heir to the business Roderick owned. But when true heir James Lindsey was murdered, he became a suspect. Daniel was Roderick's middle child, having outgoing alcoholic Leonard Larkin as his older brother, and brilliant-minded Lionel Larkin as his younger brother. According to Roderick's last will and testament, the family business is handed to Roderick's business partner, James Lindsey. However, Daniel does not approve of his father's decision of allowing James to inherit the business, commenting on his poor managing skills and carelessness towards the firm. Next in line to inherit the business if James was unable to inherit was Leonard, who Daniel also resented due to his inability to have a responsibility. Daniel wanted Lionel to inherit the business as he is more suitable than the two - Lionel was business minded and full of ideas that can improve the business. These contrasting opinions cause Daniel and his father to argue, which was assumed as Daniel's reaction when Roderick removed him from his will. Due to his father turning a blind eye, the family business was in danger if put on James' or Leonard's hands, seeing that the family business is his only reliable source of finance. Knowing that he cannot convince his father, Daniel resolved to murder - by killing James and framing Leonard. Daniel took the opportunity to unravel his scheme in the Christmas Eve gathering, where all the family and friends are present. Daniel's first step was to set up a ruse - Leonard attempting to kill Daniel, assuming that he was the heir to the business. When the fake attack attracted attention, Leonard was soon seen as suspicious. The next phase of Daniel's plan was to murder James Lindsey. He set up the murder the same way he was attacked - shooting James in the back. When the murder took place, Daniel's intention was achieved when Leonard was arrested under suspicion for murder. During the investigation, Daniel claimed to Edwin and Lt. Jensen that he had no intention in killing James as he was not listed to inherit the business after James and Leonard. The only good-enough motive that the detectives uncovered was that James stole money from Daniel's savings account. But, despite his effort in hiding the truth, Daniel was found out as the killer by Edwin in the end. The incriminating evidence that proved his guilt was his own car, which he used as a shooting origin to fake his shooting and killing James. The door had burn marks that came from the gunfire. In the denouement, Edwin pretended that he suspected Lionel as the killer. Daniel, due to committing the crime for his brother, admitted the truth that he was the killer. Daniel was then arrested according to the presented evidence for the murdering James Lindsey. Category:Characters Category:Kentville Category:Kentville Killer Category:Murderer Category:Criminal Category:Antagonist Category:Suspect Category:Arrested